


In The Middle

by shinpussy



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Weather, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Pre-Poly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Sejun está aterrorizado por la tormenta y después de que un fuerte trueno lo asusta, lo saca de la cama y lo mete en la habitación de sus compañeros de cuarto, lo invitan a quedarse.Historia escrita por @lovesik, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 2





	In The Middle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In The Middle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270707) by [sodapeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/sodapeach). 



Sejun se cubrió la cabeza con las mantas, pero no fue suficiente.

Hizo todo lo posible para evitar acostarse por la noche, distrayéndose con youtube hasta que la electricidad comenzó a parpadear demasiado y molestando a sus compañeros de cuarto con miles de preguntas sobre cosas que no importaban hasta que ambos finalmente fueron a su habitación, e incluso tratando de leer una revista a la luz de las velas, pero todo lo que hizo fue proyectar algunas sombras espeluznantes adicionales en las paredes que hicieron un número en su imaginación.

Solo, frío y absolutamente aterrorizado, Sejun finalmente se fue a la cama en algún momento de la noche y rezó para que la tormenta terminara pronto, pero cuanto más esperaba y suplicaba en voz baja, peor era el clima. Y no era solo el hecho de que estaba tronando lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener su corazón cada pocos minutos, los vientos aulladores le hicieron pensar que pronto el edificio podría romperse por la mitad.

Había escuchado historias sobre vientos de tornado que tenían la fuerza suficiente para atravesar a las personas con agujas de pino y aunque no estaba seguro de que hubiera árboles de pino cerca (o ningún tornados real), no estaba dispuesto a retirarse de debajo de sus mantas para descubrirlo.

No era que sus miedos fueran irracionales. Las tormentas daban miedo y podían devastar comunidades enteras. Por lo que sabía, todo el vecindario podría ser completamente destruido antes de la mañana, ¡¿y entonces qué harían todos?! Podría estar en el epicentro de un desastre natural y nadie podría culparlo por preocuparse. Al menos eso es lo que se dijo a sí mismo mientras se encogía durante lo que parecieron horas hasta que un rayo cayó tan cerca que sintió que todos los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaban.

Jadeó y saltó de la cama como si tuviera carga eléctrica y saltó con los dos pies en su lugar mientras la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esto solo? Seungwoo y Seungsik no tenían que estar solos. Los dos tuvieron que hacerse compañía cuando el clima apestaba porque eso era un _privilegio de relación_ o lo que sea. No entendía por qué no podían extenderle ese privilegio. Ellos vivían juntos. Compartían el alquiler. Pasaban vacaciones juntos. Básicamente también era parte de su relación, incluso si solo era su amigo o lo que sea. No era justo en absoluto.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más cansado estaba. No era justo en absoluto. No era...

El sonido que vino después fue el colmo. Saltó al aire y tragó un grito que habría tenido el poder de romper el vidrio si se hubiera salido. Salió corriendo de su habitación, sin molestarse en agarrar los pantalones de chándal y se lanzó directamente a la habitación de Seungwoo y Seungsik. Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y se llevó las manos al pecho mientras su corazón latía violentamente por el miedo, completamente sin aliento.

Sus dos compañeros de cuarto dormidos se despertaron con el ruido, pero cuando Seungsik extendió la mano para tirar del cable de la lámpara de la mesilla de noche, se escucho otro rayo, cortando la energía por completo. Sejun dejó escapar un gemido patético y se cubrió la cara con la camisa.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Seungwoo aturdido, no muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando. "¿Alguien se lastimó?"

"No puedo hacer esto," dijo Sejun, cruzando la habitación. Se subió al pie de la cama en el medio entre los dos y se arrastró hasta la cima. Se deslizó debajo de las sábanas y se tumbó boca arriba, cruzando los brazos sobre sí mismo con la manta debajo de las axilas. "Necesito dormir aquí, si eso está bien."

Seungwoo y Seungsik murmuraron sus confirmaciones, todavía extremadamente confundidos, pero la determinación de Sejun fue más poderosa que la necesidad de dormir solo en su propia cama.

"Gracias," dijo, humillado. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches," dijeron, desconcertados.

Sejun ni siquiera tenía una almohada propia, pero no estaba allí para sentirse cómodo. Estaba allí para poner dos cuerpos a cada lado de él en caso de que volara alguna aguja de pino silvestre.

La habitación permaneció en silencio a partir de entonces, excepto por el sonido de la lluvia afuera y el ruido sordo de los truenos. Seungsik inhaló profundamente y exhaló como si tuviera algo que decir y Seungwoo juntó las manos mientras los tres miraban al techo sin dirigirse al elefante en la habitación que era Sejun.

Hasta que el siguiente rayo golpeó con un fuerte estallido cuando rompió algo dentro del edificio, un transformador o algo así, pero, demasiado relajado, Sejun dejó escapar un grito de horror y se arrojó sobre ellos.

"¿Tienes tanto miedo?" Preguntó Seungsik, volviéndose hacia él.

"No," mintió. "Solo estoy sorprendido."

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, demasiado avergonzado para hablar con cualquiera de ellos al respecto.

"Buenas noches," insistió Sejun.

"Sejun, yo–," dijo Seungwoo, pero el trueno lo interrumpió y Sejun se cubrió la cabeza con la manta y se escondió. “Muy bien, entonces. ¿Sik?

"¿Hm?" Dijo Seungsik.

Seungwoo se movió hacia el centro, deslizando un brazo por debajo del cuello de Sejun y presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo hasta que encajó como una pieza de rompecabezas. Enganchó su otro brazo sobre el cuerpo de Sejun, cruzándolo sobre su pecho para que su mano descansara en la cama al lado del hombro de Sejun.

"Por favor, no me rompas los dientes," dijo en voz baja en la parte posterior de su cabello.

"Toma la almohada para que no te duela el cuello mañana," dijo Seungsik, acercándose a ellos. No muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando, Sejun levantó la cabeza para poder deslizarla debajo de los dos. "Bien."

"¿Qué estás-?" Comenzó Sejun antes de que otro trueno lo interrumpiera. El peso de Seungwoo lo mantenía en su lugar, pero el brazo sobre su pecho lo apretó más fuerte, anclandolo. "Oh."

Seungsik se movió hacia él, cerrando la brecha restante entre él, Sejun y Seungwoo, de modo que Sejun estaba firmemente apretado entre ellos. Extendió la mano y apartó el cabello de los ojos de Sejun, un gesto aparentemente amable, pero solo lo preparó para que lo molestaran.

" _Aigoo_ , ¿el bebé estaba tan asustado todo el tiempo?" Dijo, apretándole las mejillas. Sejun se retorció, pero los dedos traviesos de Seungwoo fueron a su lado mientras lo sostenía en su lugar.

"No," mintió antes de hacer una mueca ante el trueno. Dejó de moverse y los dos dejaron de hacerle cosquillas al ver lo angustiado que realmente estaba.

"Puedes venir aquí cuando quieras," dijo Seungwoo adormilado detrás de él, su aliento le hacía cosquillas en la nuca. "No nos importa."

"Está bien," dijo, sintiéndose tímido. "Pero será solo por esta vez."

"Me gusta," reflexionó Seungsik, arrugando la nariz. "Se siente mucho más calor ahora, ¿no?"

"Cierto," dijo Seungwoo, apretándolo. "Podría dormir así todo el tiempo."

"Los pies de Seungwoo se enfrían," dijo Seungsik. "¿No es así?"

Un juego de dedos muy helado se deslizó sobre su pie y casi chilló. "¡¿No deberías dormir con los calcetines puestos?!"

Seungwoo tarareó. "Lo haría, pero me gusta molestar a Seungsik con ellos demasiado."

"Eres tan molesto," dijo Seungsik. "Pero ahora que estás aquí, estoy salvado."

"¡Así es!" Seungwoo bromeó. "No molesto a Sejunie tanto como solía hacerlo en estos días, así que esto funciona perfectamente."

"Estoy aquí, saben," se quejó.

"Lo sabemos," dijeron.

Sin embargo, se sentía bien, tenía que admitirlo. El calor de Seungwoo calmó por completo todos los nervios que tenía y su peso hizo que Sejun sintiera que había una barrera entre él y el mundo exterior.

Tal vez ahora no estaba tan asustado como antes de correr y la forma en que se burlaban de él lo hacía sentir querido e incluido. No hablaba en serio cuando pensaba en querer privilegios de relación, pero si así era como se veían, tal vez no serían tan malos...

Tal vez había alguien más que podía hacerlo sentir como ellos, pero tal vez esto era justo lo que los hacía a los dos tan especiales. Tal vez él en secreto quería compartirlo con ellos también.

Se sentía seguro, se sentía protegido, pero lo más importante, se sentía deseado. Y luego las manos de Seungsik extendieron las suyas y las apretaron y sintió que nunca más podría asustarse.

Las burlas se calmaron por completo cuando todos se cansaron demasiado para jugar, pero luego Seungwoo colocó su mano sobre las de ellos y fue como si la lluvia se detuviera por completo. O, mejor dicho, no se había detenido, pero se había convertido en algo que podría adormecerlo suavemente en lugar de mantenerlo despierto toda la noche rezando para que se detuviera. El trueno que lo había desconcertado tanto fue reemplazado por los suaves sonidos de sus respiraciones sincronizadas con las suyas y estaba más tranquilo que nunca.

_¿Es esto lo que se siente para ellos estar el uno con el otro todo el tiempo?_

La tensión que no se dio cuenta de que estaba reteniendo en su cuerpo se relajó cuando se acomodó en el cuerpo de Seungwoo y él enterró su rostro en su cabello cariñosamente, respirándolo cómodamente, como si Sejun tuviera que estar ahí.

Pero tal vez Seungwoo estaba exhausto, pensó. Incluso podría haberlo confundido con su novio debido a lo tarde que era. Todos se reirían de eso más tarde y él encontraría una manera de burlarse de sí mismo lo suficiente como para que no hiciera las cosas incómodas entre los tres.

Pero pensó que si ese fuera el caso, este era un sentimiento que siempre echaría de menos.

"Sejunie," dijo Seungsik en voz baja, con la voz quebrada por la noche. Lo sobresaltó lo suficiente como para sacarlo del sueño en el que había comenzado a caer. "¿Todavía tienes miedo?"

"No," murmuró, sin mentir esa vez. ¿Le iban a pedir que se fuera ahora que estaba bien? Esperaba que no, porque realmente no quería tener que irse. Todavía no, al menos.

"Bien," dijo Seungsik y cerró los ojos.

Se volvió a callar hasta que algo nuevo retumbó y llamó la atención de todos.

"¿Ese era tu estómago?" Preguntó Seungwoo.

Los ojos de Sejun se abrieron y recorrieron la habitación. "Uhh, ¿no?"

"No era el mío," dijo Seungsik.

"El mío tampoco," dijo Seungwoo.

El estómago de Sejun volvió a gruñir inequívocamente. Se chupó los dientes y esperó que no escucharan eso.

"Tenemos que abrazarlo y alimentarlo," suspiró Seungsik. "¿Qué harías sin nosotros?"

"Yo lo estoy abrazando," dijo Seungwoo. "Tú lo alimentaras."

"Eso no será necesario," se rió Sejun.

"¿Estás rechazando un bocadillo nocturno?" Preguntó Seungsik con seriedad. "¿Estás enfermo? ¿Necesitamos llamar a un médico?"

Sejun lo pensó. "Creo que podría comer..."

"Tengo un poco de hambre," dijo Seungwoo, alejándose de él. El aire frío golpeó la espalda de Sejun, quería alcanzarlo y evitar que se fuera, pero eso habría sido demasiado, supuso.

"Yo también," dijo Seungsik, alejando sus manos.

 _¡Esperen!_ Sejun quería detenerlos a ambos, pero ya se estaban levantando antes de que pudiera decir algo o encontrar una excusa para mantenerlos a todos juntos porque aún no estaba listo para levantarse.

Suspiró. Al menos sus nervios se habían calmado, pero irse tan pronto lo hacía agridulce.

Pero no se podía hacer nada porque ya se dirigían hacia la cocina, y era su estómago el que estaba siendo molesto y ruidoso en primer lugar.

La tormenta afuera había dejado de rabiar a pesar de que la lluvia no lo había hecho, pero todavía no había ningún tipo de electricidad para cocinar nada.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Sejun.

"Tenemos una piña," dijo Seungwoo mientras Seungsik buscaba en los gabinetes.

"Eso no es suficiente," dijo Seungsik. "¿Puedes comer arroz instantáneo sin cocinarlo?"

"¡No!" Sejun y Seungwoo gritaron.

"Está bien, está bien, solo preguntaba," dijo. "¿Tenemos botes de gas para la estufa portátil?"

"Creo que están debajo del fregadero," murmuró Sejun, agachándose para buscar en la oscuridad. "¿Alguien tiene una linterna?"

"Déjame ir a buscar mi teléfono," dijo Seungwoo, dejándolos solos.

"Podríamos hacer ramen si podemos encenderla," dijo Seungsik.

"Creo que también tenemos algunas salchichas y spam," dijo, mirando hacia arriba. "Y algunos restos de verduras de la barbacoa del otro día."

"¡Ahhh, cierto!" Dijo con un aplauso que se parecía demasiado a los truenos para el gusto de Sejun.

Cuando Seungwoo regresó, encontraron el bote gas y encendieron la pequeña estufa. Usaron la luz de su teléfono para ayudarlos a cortar todos los ingredientes y verterlos en la olla de agua hirviendo con el ramen. No había tiempo para ser elegantes, necesitaban un festín. Estaban en modo de supervivencia y eran las 3:00 de la mañana, también conocido como tirar todo en el bote y esperar lo mejor.

Los tres comieron revoloteando alrededor de la olla en la oscuridad hasta que todo desapareció y todos los estómagos estaban llenos y por alguna razón fue una de las mejores comidas que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

"¿Todavía queremos la piña?" Preguntó Seungwoo.

"Tal vez mañana para no tener que preocuparnos por cortarla ahora," dijo Seungsik. "Sejun, ¿todavía tienes hambre?"

"¿Yo? Oh, no, estoy bien,” dijo, pero no podía comer más aunque quisiera porque se dio cuenta de que lo que había sucedido esa noche ya estaba llegando a su fin y aún no estaba listo para dejarlo ir. Le gustaba ser parte del equipo y no solo un amigo de toda la vida o un compañero de cuarto. Le gustaba estar entre los dos. Le gustaba estar con ellos.

_Estoy bien._

La mayor parte de la limpieza tuvo que esperar hasta la mañana porque estaba muy oscuro dentro del departamento, pero los tres estaban exhaustos de todos modos. A nadie realmente le importaban las ollas sucias en ese momento. Todo lo que querían era volver a la cama y dormir por el resto de la lluvia.

Seungsik y Seungwoo caminaron juntos primero, tirando juguetonamente de la ropa del otro con Seungwoo siendo muy cariñoso con Seungsik, mordiéndose las mejillas mientras torpemente lo arañaba. Sejun deambuló perezosamente detrás de ellos, no estaba realmente listo para lo que tenía que venir. Se detuvo en su puerta y contuvo un suspiro.

"Buenop," dijo. "Buenas noches."

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Seungwoo, confundido y abandonando la mejilla de Seungsik. "Pensamos que dormirías con nosotros."

"La tormenta se detuvo," dijo. "Ya no tienen que cuidarme."

"Entonces," dijo Seungsik, mirando de un lado a otro entre Sejun y Seungwoo. "Ven a dormir con nosotros."

"¿Está bien?" Preguntó, parpadeando.

"Sí," ambos se rieron.

"Nosotros también lo queremos," dijo Seungwoo.

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Sejun.

"Necesito a alguien que me proteja de los terribles pies de Seungwoo," se quejó Seungsik.

"¡No hay nada malo con mis pies!"

Seungsik tarareó. "¡Sejun puede ser el juez de eso!"

Los dos volvieron a su habitación burlándose y discutiendo entre sí y Sejun los siguió vacilante.

¿Estaba realmente invitado a quedarse? ¿Realmente le pedían que se uniera a ellos? ¿Y hasta dónde se extendía esa invitación? Supuso que con el tiempo lo resolvería, con suerte más temprano que tarde porque estaba en grave peligro de querer una cosa y obtener otra.

De vuelta en la habitación, se tumbó boca arriba entre ellos, rígido por una nueva ola de nervios que pronto se derritió cuando una cabeza encontró ambos hombros.

"Esto es bueno," dijo Seungwoo, acurrucándose en él.

"Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo," coincidió Seungsik, repitiendo la acción. Cruzaron los brazos sobre su estómago como si estuvieran abrazando el uno al otro con él cómodamente colocado en el medio.

Sejun cerró los ojos y sonrió para sí mismo. Este sentimiento era algo a lo que podía acostumbrarse y parecía que Seungwoo y Seungsik compartían la misma opinión que él.

De repente, estaba ansioso por descubrir qué significaba exactamente su nuevo arreglo para los tres.


End file.
